Continents
by leopardo
Summary: What would happen if there were representatives of the continents as well? This surely can't be good and how does England know about them? Some Implied yuri. Rated M to be safe.
1. How the hell does England Know?

America's pov

America was talking about another of his heroic ideas, which of course involved hamburgers. Most of the other nations were ignoring him England was only listening so he could point out how stupid it was. When suddenly a voice boomed in his head, making him slam his head into the table in a futile effort to drown it out.

_Enough!_

He looked up, still clutching his head. Everyone was staring at him expressions a mix of confusion and worry. But across the table Canada and Mexico were both in conditions similar to him.

_I'm sick of this! You disappoint me!_

"America are you okay?" England looked at his former colony, brows furrowed in worry.

"Can't you hear it?" he gazed at the Briton, confused "her?" he added as an afterthought. England stared at him for a moment "and you call me cracked"

"n-no I-I heard it too" Canada's voice was barely audible. Mexico was nodding his head and appeared to have recovered until another stream of words had them all cringing.

_I'm ashamed to call you my child meri!_

_I never was your child ro! _England blinked "oh, they were supposed to be a legend" he was talking to himself now "so why are they reappearing this is the Holy Roman Empire all over again?" as he spoke his frown disappeared and was replaced with a utterly shocked expression. America followed his gaze and his mouth made a small 'o'. Stood in front of the door was a girl, her hand was on her hip and her blonde hair came to rest at her shoulders. Beside her was a shortish girl with eyes that were a strange combination of blue, green and chocolate brown. Judging by the way they were stood they didn't get on very well, they were practically leaning to one side in order to keep away from each other. "are you gonna spend all day gawking, we have a world crisis here" the blonde enquired, tilting her head to the side. "it's not a crisis North" a small girl piped up from behind them.

"that's the only way to get them to work ant" the second girl said, smiling at her gently.

/ I know there is some disagrement over how many continents there are but the seven continents is simplest and works with the story. Please don't bash me if you disagree and sorry if i offend anyone by making the continent to much like one country eg europe to british or asia to chinese. Oh and implied yuri may become full on smut my imagination is far to vivid to be healthy/


	2. World War II was a relief?

England's pov

England stared blankly at the trio and was unable to speak when the girls introduced themselves

"I'm meri or North but to you I'm North America"

"I'm Europe or Europa, to them i'm ro"

"I'm Antarctica, ant to my friends" she huffed slightly and flicked her hair over her shoulder "where the hell are the others?" North America and Europe exchanged a glance then both hollered "you lot get here now!" there was a small stampede in the hall and five more girls appeared. "Sorry lil sis British cities are kind of confusing" a muscle under Europe's eye twitched slightly "err-maybe I shouldn't have said that"

"No you shouldn't have ia" a brunette said behind them, she moved to the front of the little group and rested her hand on Antarctica's shoulder. "I'm ri or Africa to you, I happen to be the eldest and the most mature."

"Hey!" Europe exclaimed indignantly "you've had riots recently and that huge argument with meri a few years ago."

"Says the girl who has a war every other day" North America smirked at her knowing there was no easy answer to her statement. "Do shut up" Europe looked in the opposite direction and ignored the blonde. France finally found his voice "so you are the representatives of the continents"

"of course we are ya bloody wombat" snapped one of the girls, her hair was chin length and her eyes were leaf green mixed with hazel. England guessed from the 'bloody wombat' part at the end that she was Oceania. Ia must be Asia as their nicknames seemed to be part of their full names and they must have been the voices America heard. "America what exactly did the voice say?"

"there was two voices, canadia you heard them to didn't you"

"yes, but I'm cana-"

"yeah, yeah nobody cares they said, enough, I'm sick of this you disappoint me" he frowned trying to remember "I ashamed to call you my child meri" Canada offered helpfully.

"Thanks bro, the other one said, I never was"

"Your child ro" England finished for him "I got told stories about them as a child but I didn't think they were true" he bowed his head and mumbled something under his breath. Europe raised an eyebrow "was that an apology poppet" his head snapped back up again

"don't patronise me"

"can't help it darlin' I'm going through a phase of what do you call it?" she glanced at Oceania for help. "Mothering instincts."

"More like trying to reclaim territory" muttered North America, in response Europe slapped her round the back of the head. North America yelped in surprise and leapt at Europe and the two were soon rolling around on the floor fighting. Asia sighed "why must they fight so much? Anyway you should all apologise."

"Why?" was the simultaneous question from everyone in the room.

"Because, every war inside a continent ,say like world war II between England and Germany, affects us the same way a civil war would affect you" she glanced at Africa sympathetically "the more countries there are in the continent the worse it is because there is usually more than war going on at the same time" Oceania continued the explanation as Asia moved to separate the fighting pair.

"World war II was actually a relief for Europe because there was only one war and three options axis, ally or neutral. This drives us to favour countries that have permanent alliances because it takes some of the pressure off and makes it easier to focus. Europe and Africa both have split personality problems and I think they might be losing their minds because they have so many different countries" she jumped to one side as Europe and North America, still fighting, rolled past her. Europe screeched as her wrist disappeared under North America's foot, cracking, and she bit down, hard, on the other girl's hand. "Mon dios, you bastardo" she switched European languages fluently, cradling her damaged wrist.

Oceania dragged her away from north America who was being restrained another of the girls. "Can I have a European country over here please, I think ro needs comforting" sure enough Europe looked like she was about to cry. Europe mumbled something and a soft glow surrounded her wrist and it straightened out, healing, she looked around the room, eyes cold. Softly, under her breath, she sung a haunting little song "I admit that in the past I've been a nasty, they weren't kidding when they called me kind of strange, but you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways, repented, seen the light and made a change" north America looked slightly freaked out

"Sis can you not do this now."

"Poor unfortunate souls in pain, in need, this one longing to be thinner, this one wants to get the girl and do I help them? Yes indeed" she finished the song with a little psychotic grin. "Oce dear, I'm not losing my mind I already have lost it" she bounced to her feet, still grinning and leant against the door "remind me to get North back later, I just need to round up some of my countries, Hungary, Prussia, Spain and France come with me." England didn't miss the link between those particular countries "Europe" he called after her.

"Yes England" she turned to him, slinging an arm over Prussia's and Hungary's shoulders.

"Cael hwyl" she flashed him a devious grin.

"I yn"

French

Mon=my

Spanish

Dios=god

Italian

Bastardo=bastard

Welsh

Cael hwyl=Have fun

I yn=I will


	3. Afro-eurasia means what?

Five of the girls watched Europe leave with worried expressions but Asia was grinning "ro I want a copy!"

"I'll get a couple to japan!" Asia grinned even wider and pulled out a notebook

"North, south, stay right there I want to make a record of this" the two said continents froze and looked at each other. The pair had been tackled by Africa in a hug and South America had helped her northern sister up, but fallen over because of a lump in the rug. They were in a very awkward position South America straddling North America's waist and trapping her hands with her feet. They cursed fluently in varying languages and separated quickly, blushing. Oceania rolled her eyes "come on you guys, you're even worse than this at home, why the sudden change?" she patted Antarctica's head "me and ant don't mind"

"Ant and I, damnit I thought I taught you better than that oce" Europe appeared behind them, with a grinning Hungary, she was holding a sketchpad which she passed to japan. Japan flicked through the pages and collapsed from a nosebleed, Hungary curious looked at the page and she too collapsed from a nose bleed. "Where are Prussia, Spain and France?" England frowned at her demonic expression "recovering fro-" she squeaked in surprise as she was tackled by Africa

"Ro what did you do?" if England didn't know better he would say that tone was, seductive.

"The usual" Africa was about to say something but she had a book thrown at her head by South America. "What in the name of afro-Eurasia, was that for?"

"Precisely that, afro- Eurasia, it's not normal, for you three to be you know" she gestured wildly with her hands

"Together, an item, in love, mak-" North America cut Europe off

"You are the most perverted person I have ever met"

"AM NOT!" the countries in the room covered their ears at her thunderous shout. Italy, the lucky innocent, had no idea what afro-Eurasia meant but the rest of them did. Hungary and japan, who had recovered from their respective nosebleeds, were madly scribbling down Yuri ideas. Europe sighed and bunched up her knees, throwing Africa off. She propped herself up on her elbows "sorry about that nations little riri was being a paedophile"

"I'm not little I'm taller than you!" Asia sniggered at the appearance of Africa and Europe their clothes were crumpled and Europe's hair was all over the place from her fight with North America.

"You two need a hand?"

"No" Africa and Europe said at exactly the same time. Oceania sighed and handed them both a couple of hair ties "you look like a couple of baby roos after a dingo's had them" Africa shrugged

"I've seen worse than that"

"What?"

"A half-eaten, three week old zebra carcass" North America shuddered, her skin paled and took on a greenish tinge "that was nasty"


End file.
